1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved structural enclosure for conveying systems and the like and more particularly relates to an enclosure which serves a dual purpose as a weathertight shield or outer shell as well as a structure for supporting a walkway and a conveying system therein while bridging a span.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art enclosures as shells used to house conveying systems and the like generally include sidewalls formed by conventional truss-type support structures on which are attached a plurality of longitudinal girts for supporting side panels, generally of corrugated sheet metal. These side panels carry no load other than their own weight and serve only for weather shielding. The side panels also add to the dead load on the sidewall truss structures. The roofs of prior art enclosures generally are formed with corrugated sheet roofing panels and the roof and sidewalls must be flashed at the eaves and at the ridge to provide a weathertight enclosure. The roof panels must support their own weight and snow loads and are generally supported on purlins in a roof framing system which includes diagonal bracing to resist wind loads. Floors of prior art enclosures are similarly constructed. The prior art enclosures are relatively complex, costly to erect, and not economical in terms of labor required. Moreover, prior art enclosures are subject to difficulty because of the exposed pockets, recesses, clip angles, gusset plates, etc., and moisture and debris often collect in these areas resulting in expensive maintenance during the useful life of the enclosure.
Other prior art enclosures are of circular cross-section with walls, floor and roof provided by sections of rolled plate with rolled stiffening rings normally being required. These tube-like enclosures result in a considerable amount of interior wasted or non-usable space between the arcuately curved outer walls and the adjacent inside vertical or horizontal members.
The present invention provides a new and improved weathertight structural enclosure for conveying systems and the like which may be readily prefabricated and which utilize a stressed skin design, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved weathertight structural enclosure for conveying systems and the like of the character described.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved enclosure of the character described wherein the enclosure shell has a dual purpose function which includes protecting the conveyor from the weather and assuming a load carrying function for itself and the conveyor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved enclosure of the character described wherein prefabricated sidewall panels have a dual purpose function and serve both as structural elements and as enclosing walls for the structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved enclosure of the character described wherein diagonal bracing and gusset plates are not required.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight enclosure of the character described which eliminates the need for horizontal girts normally provided for supporting non-stressed sidewall panels.
Another object is to provide a new and improved weathertight enclosure which provides a smooth and uncluttered surfaces thus reducing maintenance required and providing a structure with no pockets, crevices, clip angles, etc., which might collect debris and eventually cause deterioration, rust, and corrosion to develop.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight structural enclosure of the character described which is fabricated from standard, commercially available sheet metal or preformed sheet stock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight enclosure for conveying systems and the like which provides a number of advantages over conventional truss-type designs by reducing some of the dimensions by the elimination of bracing, and by the elimination of pockets, recesses, crevices and the like from the surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight structural enclosure which provides many advantages over the round, tubular type of prior art enclosures, these advantages including the reduction of the overall dimensions required, the elimination of interior wasted space, the elimination of the need for elaborate support saddles and framing in the interior and the elimination of the requirement of difficult rolling, bending and fitting of panels and stiffeners to portions of the circular shell.